ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jumborg Eleven (Series)
Jumborg Eleven is a series about the Hero and his counterpart Jumborg Eight. Premise The series focuses on Jumborg Eleven, who battles monsters and aliens sent by the Reincarnated Go-Ne Dynasty. He is sometimes also helped out by Jumborg Eight. Plot 47 years after the events of the original Jumborg Ace. Followed by a new Go-Ne named Neo Go-Ne, who sends monsters and Aliens to destroy earth. The first attack ends in the death of a Fighter Pilot, who is met by a strange Mecha who revives him. He tells the will merge himself with his plane, and that if another Kaiju or Alien attacked he gets into his plane and shouts "Eleven Fight!" and transform into Jumborg Eleven. Episodes * Episode 1: Hero! Jumborg Eleven arrives! * Episode 2: What? The dragon has two heads! * Episode 3: Disaster in Nagasaki! * Episode 4: Dimensional Demon Yapool Appears! * Episode 5: Victory! Shin Go-Ne has died! * Episode 6: The Butterfly you can see is a King! * Episode 7: The Sun rises with peace * Episode 8: The Four-Legged Choju from Hell * Episode 9: Destroy Space Superman Alien Steal! * Episode 10: Arrival! Jumborg Eight! * Episode 11: The Aliens who transform into Monsters! * Episode 12: Phase 2 Begins! * Episode 13: The Cyborg of gold * Episode 14: Impostor! Robot Eight? * Episode 15: The Bad, Bad Baron. * Episode 16: March on, Jumborg Eleven & Jumborg Eight! Tomorrow is there! Part One * Episode 17: March on, Jumborg Eleven & Jumborg Eight! Tomorrow is there! Part Two Unite Eleven and Eight! The Final Invasion of The Alien Gross! Only a week after Monstrous Go-ne's demise, the Alien Gross begin the greatest invasion ever known to man! An mass legion of monsters invades the Earth with Gross Go-ne leading it! With the Alien Emerald unavailable due to a mass invasion on their side as well, it is up to Jumborg Eleven and Eight to save the day! Characters * One: The main character of the series and the Fighter Pilot who becomes Jumborg Eleven, his name however is not known. * Tanaka: A wise old man who is great friends with One, he is also the human host of Jumborg Eight. * Adaki: A fellow Fighter Pilot and possible future Author, he is considered a strange person who might actually be a spy for another Country. * Dan: The brother of One, he is a hot headed person who constantly gets angry if things do not go his way. Jumborgs * Jumborg Eleven * Jumborg Eight Other Heroes * Alien Emerald ** Kain ** Kapas Reincarnated Go-Ne Dynasty * Alien Gross (Almost every episode) * Shin Go-Ne (Episode 1 - 5) * Neo Go-Ne (Episode 5 - 10) * Monstrous Go-Ne (Ep 10 - 17) Other Villians * Yapool (Episode 4 - 17) * The Invaders (Episode 10 - 12) ** MID (Mogura King) ** AOA (Sea-Killersaurus) ** QBW (Noah) ** DLY (Mogura King) ** RJH (Noah) Kaiju / Aliens / Robots Series Gross Creations * Murder Ice (Episode 1) * Dead Fire (Episode 2) * Gold Dragon (Episode 2) * Mons Robo (Episode 3) * Butterfly King (Episode 6) * Death Moon (Episode 7) * Gaiagnes (Episode 13) * Imit Killer (Episode 14) * King Beetle (Episode 16 - 17) Choju * Verokron (Episode 4) * Machless (Episode 5) * Hanzagiran (Episode 8) * Alien Steel (Episode 9) * Bad Baron (Episode 15) * Jumbo King (Episode 16 - 17) Invader Forms * Sea-Killersaurus (Episode 11) * Noah (Episode 12) * Mogura King (Episode 12) Film * Jumborg Reverse (With Crockinator's Permission he will appear) * Gross Go-Ne * Dark Go-Ne * Alien Gross * Jum-Killer (Mass Production) * Stone King Trivia * This series was inspired by Jumborg Ace and strangely The Return of Izenborg. * The episodes will begin production in Idk Category:Fan Series Category:Crockinator Category:Jumborg Eleven Continuity Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:Emgaltan's Continuity